Question, Answers, and Dares!
by Heamic08
Summary: Ask your favorite Austin & Ally characters questions! Plus, dare them to do stuff! RULES: for the dares, this is only going to be rated T, nothing naughty. Please R&R! Sorry if this is OOC! PM me or Review if you want your dare/question answered. I will try to answer them my best.
1. Chapter 1

**Austin and Ally Question and Answer**

**Chapter 1**

**By: Heamic08**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own Austin and Ally or Five Guys.**

**ME: **Hey everyone! How was your day? Today, I'm hanging out with Trish, Dez, Ally, and last, but not least, Austin Moon! How are you guys?

**DEZ: **I'm good. Do you have a giraffe, a baby kangaroo, and lipstick?

**ME: **I have a red ink pen.

**ALLY: **I don't like this at all! Trish, you know I have stage fright! Why did you lie to me? You said we were going to Five Guys!

**TRISH: **Oops! Guessed I lied! –_evil face-_

**AUSTIN: **It's ok, Ally! You got me!

**ME: **Ooh la-la! _–wiggles eyebrows-_

**AUSTIN: **… What are you talking about?

**TRISH: **Haha. I like you!

**ME: **Thanks Trish! Anyway, review and ask whatever questions you want to be answered! This will be rated T, so no really dirty stuff, ok? They won't be accepted if they are dirty! You can also do dares. Just PM me or review a dare or question!

**TRISH: **We will try to answer as best as we can! But, I bet Dez won't be able to answer any of the questions.

**DEZ: **Hey! Hurtful!

**TRISH: **Whatever. _–rolls eyes-_

**ALLY: **Would you two _please _stop fighting?

**AUSTIN: **Yea, please!

**TRISH: **Whatever you two say, lovebirds.

**ALLY AND AUSTIN: **Hey!

**ME: **That's all the time we have! Please review or PM me your questions and/or dares!

**ALLY: **Hehe. Bye! _–chews on hair-_

**TRISH: **See ya! Wouldn't wanna be ya!

**DEZ: **Thanks for the red ink pen! Oh yea, BYE!

**AUSTIN: **Why am I always the last one to say goodbye? BYE!


	2. Chapter 2

**Austin and Ally Question, Answers, and Dares!**

**Chapter 2**

**By: Heamic08**

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY**

ME: Hey! And we are back!

**TRISH: **Hey everyone! We got a lot of questions and dares!

**ME: **Hey! That's my line!

**TRISH: **Whatever.

**ME: **Anyway, so this dare was submitted by AusllyAuslly. She has 2 dares.

1: She dares Austin to kiss Ally!

2: She dares Trish to say one nice thing about Dez. NO CHICKENING OUT!

**AUSTIN: **Ok, fine! _–kisses Ally while blushing- _That wasn't so hard!

**TRISH: **This is pure horror! I guess the one nice thing I would say about Dez is that his hair is very red.

**ME: **Ok! Well, there you go AusllyAuslly! Hope this was good enough! _–gets next card out- _This dare is submitted by Niallismine. Her dare is for Austin to kiss Ally!

**AUSTIN: **Again? Really? What the heck. _–kisses Ally and blushes again-_

**ALLY: **Wow Austin. You're a great kisser!

_**AUSTIN: **__What was that?_

**ALLY: **Oh! Nothing! _–chews on hair-_

**ME: **Haha! Anyway, this was submitted by SeleStarz. She has 2.

1: Truth: Dez, do you like Trish?

2: Dare: Austin, take off your shirt.

**DEZ: **Well, I like the way Trish scares people. _–Trish looks shocked and Dez puts his hands in front of his face- _Please don't hurt me!

**AUSTIN: **_-takes off shirt-_

**ALLY: **Wow! You look hot without a shirt!

**AUSTIN: **Thanks, I guess. _–blushes-_

**ME: **There ya go SeleStarz! The next question is from Missme02. Her question is for Ally. Do you still like Dallas?

**ALLY: **No, I actually have moved on to someone else. _–Looks at Austin lovingly-_

**ME: **Ah, we get the hint. _–puts fingers in a heart shape- _There ya go Missme02!

These questions are from AustinAllyFan

TRISH: What's the longest job you've ever had? What's the best job?

DEZ: Pizza or Trish?

AUSTIN: If you and Ally were trapped in a burning building and ONLY ONE of you could get out, would you save yourself or Ally?

ALLY: Did your amazing song writing skills come naturally?  
EVERYONE: What if I told you guys you were made up characters on a children's TV show?

AUSTIN AND ALLY: Do you know what Auslly is?

AUSTIN: Do you bleach your hair?

**TRISH: **I guess the one at the Cell Phone Accessory Cart. I liked Ms Suzy Soups the best, though.

**DEZ: **Pizza definitely! _–Trish gives him an evil glare- _Fine! Trish!

**AUSTIN: **I would save myself! No, I'm just kidding! I would save Ally, because she means the world to me.

**ALLY: **They kind of did. Before my mom moved out, we would always write songs together.

**DEZ: **I wouldn't believe you!

**TRISH: **That's impossible!

**AUSTIN: **Oh my gosh! They could be watching our every move on security cameras! _–looks around-_

**ALLY: **I guess it could be possible!

**AUSTIN: **Yea! I've read some of that on the internet. I guess, I wouldn't *mind* it.

**ALLY: **Oh my gosh Austin! I feel the same way! _–gazes into each other's eyes-_

**ME: **Sorry to break the lovey dovey moment, but that's all the time we have! So, remember, review!

**DEZ: **Finally we can go! I need some food! _–leaves-_

**TRISH: **I'm two hours late for my job! Oh well! _–leaves-_

**AUSTIN AND ALLY: **_-kissing-_

**ME: **_-slaps them both-_

**AUSTIN AND ALLY: **_-both blushing- _Bye!


End file.
